


Eu sou você

by Itsplutoy, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Personagens parecidos, comedia, melhores amigos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsplutoy/pseuds/Itsplutoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Hinata era um entregador de pizza normal, até que por ventura do destino acaba se perdendo em outro bairro totalmente desconhecido.O que não esperava é que por causa de uma completa estranha, sua noite seria tão divertida.
Relationships: Emma & Hinata
Kudos: 2





	Eu sou você

**Author's Note:**

> E vamos de dar um intervalo após tantos caps de tristeza e infelicidade na minha long fic yeeey

Era mais um dia de trabalho comum para Hinata Shoyo. O jovem era entregador em uma pizzaria famosa pela região, por isso seu trabalho era movimentado.

A rotina de Hinata sempre foi bem corrida. Acordava, comia, estudava praticamente o dia inteiro na faculdade e depois ia ao trabalho.

— Prontinho, Hinata. As pizzas estão prontas, pode ir entregar — disse Sugawara, colega de trabalho de Shoyo e uma pessoa que o mais novo admirava muito, entregando algumas poucas caixas de pizza.

— Ok, Suga! — Hinata falou, pegando sua moto e indo para os endereços indicados em seu celular. — Acho que hoje vai ser bem simples.

Todos os endereços eram casas perto da pizzaria, porém tinha um em específico que ficava no bairro vizinho. 

Hinata nunca havia visitado o bairro vizinho, mas pensou ser uma ótima ideia deixar essa casa por último.

O ruivo entregou cada uma das caixas aos seus devidos clientes, e, quando faltava somente o pacote da casa do bairro vizinho, já era bem tarde da noite.

"Depois desse pedido, finalmente vou poder ir para casa!" Hinata pensou, animado com a possibilidade de chegar em seu apartamento e comer algo, já que o cheiro das pizzas prontas estava invadindo seu nariz desde o início do percurso.

Como estava sem relógio, Shoyo não conseguiu definir as horas. Estava perdido em uma cidade desconhecida. Que incrível!

Para piorar a situação — que já estava péssima —, a gasolina de sua moto tinha acabado, mas, pela leve piedade que o universo tinha por ele naquele momento terrível, o ruivo parou na frente de um banco de madeira.

Quando sentou-se, rapidamente pegou seu celular, ficando surpreso quando o ligou.

— Dois por cento de bateria?! — gritou Hinata ao ver que seu telefone estava prestes a descarregar. Não sabia o porquê de seu celular estar com tanta pouca carga, mas então lembrou que, quando Kageyama atacou sua vila no Coinmaster, passou o intervalo inteiro do trabalho se vingando do amigo.

Rapidamente fez o único ato que pensou que poderia o salvar daquela situação: procurou em seus contatos o número de Suga e iniciou uma chamada.

— Hinata? Já é quase meia-noite e o restaurante já vai fechar, o que aconteceu com você? — perguntou Sugawara do outro lado da ligação.

— Então, Suga, eu meio que me perdi numa cidade vizinha — Hinata disse tão rapidamente que suas palavras acabaram se embolando, o que deixou Suga muito confuso.

— Você comeu cenoura na sua vizinha? Explique isso melhor, Hinata! — Sugawara reclamou, repetindo o que havia entendido da frase. — Respire e me conte tudo de novo.

Shoyo seguiu o comando de Koushi e depois começou a falar novamente:

— Eu me perdi no bairro vizinho!

— Você comeu Danoninho?

— Eu não comi nada, Suga!

— Então pare de dizer que comeu algo!

— Eu não falei que comi alguma coisa em nenhum momento!

— Claro, vá nessa.

— Suga, ouça com bastante atenção, eu fui fazer a entrega no bairro vizinho e logo depois a gasolina da moto acabou e parou na frente de uma praça, agora estou completamente perdido!

Depois da fala de Hinata, foi um silêncio estranho, até Sugawara começar a rir.

— Do que você está rindo, Suga? — perguntou Shoyo, confuso pelo ato repentino do colega.

— Eu sabia que você não se daria bem com esse trabalho. Você já se perdeu no meio do restaurante, não sei como conseguiu ser promovido a entregador! — dizia enquanto ria.

— Suga, não é hora de ficar zombando de mim. Estou num momento crítico! 

— ‘Tá bom, faz o seguin... — A voz de Sugawara simplesmente parou, e, quando Shoyo olhou seu celular, percebeu que estava completamente ferrado.

Estava perdido em um bairro desconhecido, sem bateria do celular, sem gasolina na moto e não fazia ideia do que fazer. Hinata estava morrendo de medo, afinal, a rua em que parou estava completamente vazia.

— Tem como esse dia piorar? — perguntou em voz alta.

— Cara, você ‘tá bem? — Quando a pergunta por uma voz misteriosa foi feita, o ruivo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, o que o fez começar a gritar e se virar em direção ao som. — Cara, relaxa, não vou te fazer mal. — Virando-se, acabou encontrando uma garota de cabelos ruivos. — Primeiro me diz qual seu nome.

— Death Note me ensinou a nunca dizer o meu nome para desconhecidos.

— Cara, estamos na vida real, não em um anime.

— É melhor garantir do que remediar.

— Me diz seu nome, que eu te ajudo a voltar para casa. — Hinata acabou se surpreendendo com a afirmação da garota.

— É tão óbvio que estou perdido?

— Sim, além de que nunca te vi por aqui. — A desconhecida disse, sentando-se ao lado de Shoyo.

— Me chamo Hinata Shoyo, e você quem seria?

— Eu sou você só que mais bonita. — Isso deixou Hinata completamente confuso.

— Pera, você é uma ilusão feita pelo meu subconsciente que tem o objetivo de me acalmar? 

— Não, eu só achei você parecido comigo, então resolvi parar. 

Bem, sobre a aparência, a garota não estava errada. Ambos eram muito parecidos, desde a pele clara até os cabelos ruivos e curtos. A única diferença realmente notável entre os dois era a cor dos olhos, pois Hinata tinha olhos marrons e a desconhecida possuía olhos verdes.

— Mas prazer, Hinata Shoyo. Pode me chamar de Emma, mas só Emma mesmo. — A garota sorriu para ele, que retribuiu o ato. Ela estendeu sua mão, e logo Hinata a segurou. 

— Mas e seu sobrenome?

— Isso não importa. — A garota pareceu meio irritada, e Hinata resolveu não insistir. — Agora não somos desconhecidos, então poderia me explicar o que você faz sozinho no meio da rua à — a menina checou o celular que estava em sua mão — meia-noite e dez?

— Eu meio que deveria entregar uma pizza, mas agora estou completamente perdido.

— Que merda, irmão. — Hinata se surpreendeu um pouco com o jeito que ela o chamou, mas somente seguiu o fluxo.

— E o que você faz na rua a essa hora da noite, irmã?

— Eu fugi de casa, irmão.

— Por que, irmã? 

— A minha colega de apartamento, Gilda, resolveu não cozinhar para mim essa noite, então esse é meu jeito de fazer uma greve de fome. Peguei uma mochila e vim para a rua. — Emma cruzou os braços e levantou seus ombros de maneira confiante. — Mas acho que Gilda deve estar se divertindo com isso — reclamou, encostando os ombros de volta no apoio do banco.

— Hum — Hinata somente resmungou um som estranho e colocou uma mão em seu queixo.

— O que foi, irmão? — perguntou Emma, encarando Shoyo com um rosto confuso.

— Na minha moto tem uma caixa de pizza. Já que não vou conseguir entregá-la para meu cliente, pois a gasolina acabou, que tal comermos ela? — Shoyo deu a ideia, o que fez Emma dar um enorme e bem estranho sorriso, na visão de Hinata.

— Ótima ideia, irmão!

— Vamos logo comer essa pizza, estou morrendo de fome. 

Assim, Hinata pegou a pequena caixa. Abrindo-a, viu que a pizza era sabor de frango catupiry.

— Que coincidência, é meu sabor favorito! — disse Emma alegremente.

— O meu também!

Os dois acabaram por pegar a pizza e, com as mãos, dividiram a massa em dois pedaços para cada um. Acabou por ficar meio desproporcional, mas Emma resolveu ficar com a parte maior e Hinata nem tentou contestar. 

A dupla dobrou a pizza até parecer um hambúrguer com várias camadas de massa.

Enquanto comiam, começaram a tentar se conhecer melhor, o que não foi muito difícil, já que os dois tinham ótimas habilidades de comunicação.

— Animes ou séries? — Emma começou perguntando.

— Anime, e você?

— Animes também. DC ou Marvel?

— Marvel, você?

— Marvel também! Jogo de computador favorito?

— The Sims 4, o seu?

— Minecraft. 

— Irmão, sério que seu jogo de computador favorito é Minecraft? 

— O quê? Vai me julgar, irmã? Achei que fosse melhor que isso. — Hinata cruzou os braços e fez um rosto de falsa decepção. 

— Claro que não. Se você quiser, um dia a gente pode jogar juntos!

— Sério?

— Já menti para você alguma vez?

— A gente acabou de se conhecer.

— Mas eu já menti?

— Eu acho que… não?

— Exatamente, maninho!

A conversa continuou, e pouco tempo depois já estavam se tratando como melhores amigos.

— Irmã, que tal nós tirarmos uma foto? — sugeriu Shoyo repentinamente para Emma.

— Para quê?

— Eu quero postar nas minhas redes sociais que conheci minha irmã perdida!

— Por mim, tudo bem! Qual seu arroba para eu poder te marcar? Já que seu telefone não tem bateria para postar.

— @NinjaShoyo, tudo junto e com o N e S em maiúsculo.

— Por que ninja?

— Porque ninjas são super irados!

— Faz sentido!

Emma pegou o celular do bolso e tirou uma foto, rapidamente indo até sua rede social favorita e postando a imagem com a seguinte legenda:

"Eu estava andando pela rua e achei meu irmão gêmeo perdido (@NinjaShoyo) pela cidade!"

— Agora vou te seguir e, quando você conseguir bateria, você segue de volta, beleza?

— Por mim, tudo bem!

E, assim, continuaram conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios como, por exemplo, seus hobbies, costumes e gostos. Como os dois estavam com muita fome, a pizza foi completamente tomada pela dupla de gulosos.

Os dois, cansados após comerem muita pizza e muita conversa, estavam prestes a dormirem no banco da praça, quando duas vozes familiares chamaram a atenção deles.

— Emma, não durma no banco da praça — gritou um garoto de cabelos brancos, acompanhado de uma pessoa familiar para Hinata.

— Suga?

— Norman? 

Os dois ruivos disseram simultaneamente com a voz sonolenta.

— Finalmente achamos vocês dois! 

— Quem é Norman, Emma? — perguntou Hinata no ouvido da garota.

— Não te falei dele? É o meu namorado, aquele que atropela trens!

— Isso só foi uma vez Emma! — reclamou Norman em voz alta enquanto ainda se aproximava, junto com Sugawara.

— Daquele acidente da bicicleta? Agora me lembrei!

Quando finalmente Norman e Sugawara chegaram até o banco onde Emma e Hinata estavam quase dormindo, cada um foi para seu respectivo conhecido.

Norman deu um abraço em Emma, que retribuiu intensamente. Já Sugawara com Hinata? Bem, o ruivo acabou levando um soco na cabeça.

— Quando você me ligou, eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação seu idiota!

— Mas você riu de mim.

— Não me interrompa!

— Como vocês nos encontraram? — questionou Emma ao sair do abraço com Norman.

— Isso é uma longa história — disse Sugawara. — Mas vou contar mesmo assim.

Sugawara começou a explicar que viu onde o ruivo faria a entrega, logo após a ligação que teve com Shoyo. Descobrindo qual era o bairro, Koushi pegou seu carro e foi em direção à cidade, procurando Hinata por todos os cantos possíveis.

Por coincidência, no meio do caminho achou Norman. O albino o disse que sua namorada que tinha fugido da casa dividida com a melhor amiga e, como o bom namorado que era, foi em sua busca.

Esses dois começaram a procurar por toda cidade, e, em algum momento, Norman viu a publicação de Emma, conseguindo reconhecer o local. Como Hinata estava junto da garota, conseguiram dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

— Puxa, que complicado. Quase dormi duas vezes durante a história — Hinata disse enquanto bocejava. 

— Enfim, querem que eu leve vocês para casa, Emma e Norman?

— Seria ótimo, Sugawara! — agradeceu Emma.

— E quanto a minha moto? — Hinata chamou atenção de todos com seu questionamento.

— Minha casa é bem perto, então podemos arrastá-la até lá e depois você busca, pode ser? Você deve estar com muito sono para dirigir agora.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Eu posso, Suga? — perguntou Shoyo para Sugawara, que somente disse:

— Não confio em você dirigindo, principalmente com sono, então, se Norman ofereceu, eu acho que tudo bem.

— Ouviu, irmã? Mais uma desculpa para nos encontrarmos! — disse Hinata, animado, levantando sua mão para fazer seu "toque secreto" com Emma.

— Vocês se conhecem há poucas horas e já são melhores amigos?

— Sim, porque eu sou ele.

— E ela sou eu.

— Nós somos um.

— E ao mesmo tempo somos dois.

— Nós somos "Tangerinom".

— Sugawara, acho que eles dois estão alucinando de sono — disse Norman, preocupado.

— Eu já estou acostumado com o Hinata ser assim, tudo bem.

"— E essa foi a história de como nós dois nos conhecemos! — disse Emma para todos que estavam sentados naquela sala.

Todos estavam com expressões confusas, afinal, não sabiam que Hinata e Emma haviam se conhecido de um jeito tão peculiar, somente que do nada esses dois se tornaram melhores amigos e começaram a unir os dois grupos.

— Ok, mas e quanto à história do Norman atropelando um trem? — perguntou um amigo de Hinata, Kuroo, que estava sentado logo ao lado de Ray, este que era amigo de Emma.

— Isso já é outra história… — Hinata disse, se lembrando de Emma o contando sobre o ocorrido e rindo da memória que teve.

**Author's Note:**

> KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKGOSTARAM?  
> Sim, isso foi um surto de madrugada meu onde eu imaginei "hum e se a Emma e o Hinata se encontrassem?" aí deu nisso, desculpa~  
> Minha primeira fic de Haikyuu sendo crossover, oq q eu fiz da minha vida?  
> Enfim,,, nós releva e segue em frente
> 
> Uma explicação para quem ñ entendeu oq é Tangerinom:  
> Tangerina (Por causa do cabelo) + Venom (Referência ao final do filme onde eles dizem "Nós somos Venom" = Tangerinom (Mistura muito louca das duas palavras)
> 
> Agora neah, os créditos:  
> Quero agradecer também a @_soursweet pela betagem, vc foi tão aaa q eu fiquei toda aaa (Desculpa, ñ sei traduzir meus surtos)  
> E claro, ñ esqueçam de checar o perfil do @Aniverse para encontrar várias fics supimpas neah galerinha
> 
> Obrigada por ler aqui, beijos com biscoitos!


End file.
